1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to weapons training simulators. In particular, this invention relates to a weapons training simulator which utilizes a laser transmitter at the firing point, and a receiver at the aiming point so as to provide an efficient hit indication of the target aimed at by a trainee marksman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In training military and other personnel in the use of long range weapons, rifles, and the like, the military, as well as civilian agencies concerned with such training, have utilized laser emissions instead of live ammunition at the firing point, and a form of detector apparatus at the target, or aiming point, combined with some audible or visible indication that a hit has been scored upon the target.
One such device of the prior art utilizes an array of solar cells combined with transformers, detectors, and other electronic amplifying equipment affixed directly to the target such that when the target is impinged by a laser beam from the firing point, at least one of the detectors will detect its presence and generator an alarm through the solar cell pick-up and electronic amplifying equipment to activate a hit indicator.
Still another device of the prior art utilizes a target having mounted on the front portion thereof a reflective surface which reflects therefrom an incoming laser beam all the way back to the firing point where a detector is located. The detector, in turn, picks up the retroreflected laser beam and then provides an audible and/or visible indication that a hit has been scored upon the target.
While satisfactory for their intended purpose of marksmanship training, the aforementioned devices of the prior art ordinarily leave something to be desired, especially from the standpoints of aiming accuracy at long distances, safety, and complexity in design. In addition, the aforementioned devices of the prior art are designed for use at limited distances.